Verex
Verex is a mutant Skrall and a former member of the Rock Tribe. Biography Originally nameless, Verex, like the rest of his kind, originated in a region far to the north of Bara Magna, Verex being a high-ranking member of the soldier class. Shortly after the discovery of Energized Protodermis, Verex served as a soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Rock during the Core War on Spherus Magna. At later stage during the war, Verex joined Stronius' legion, and managed to become his second-in-command. Eventually, Spherus Magna split up in an event known as the Shattering, and Verex found himself stranded on the largest fragment called Bara Magna. After the Shattering cut the Skrall off from their home region, Verex was patrolling the new land with several others of his kind when they encountered the shape-shifting Baterra. All but two were killed leaving Verex and his companion to report to Tuma. As a result, Tuma bestowed the pair with the names "Verex" and "Branar" respectively as a reward for bringing him the news. Because of his considerable skills, Verex became one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. Later, Verex and the rest of his kind were forced to migrate south due to the Baterra's relentless attacks. After settling into the city of Roxtus, Tuma devised a large scheme to wipe out the neighboring Agori villages in order for the Skrall to gain more space to combat the Baterra. Verex instantly saw key problems in Tuma's plot, and attempted to convince the Skrall leader to reconsider. When Tuma refused, Verex began doubting Tuma's command over the Rock Tribe. Mutation Believing he posed a threat to his authority, Tuma sent Verex on a mission into the wastelands alongside a group of named Skrall comprised of Tervok, Korpo, and Drakzu. Unknown to Verex, the Skrall assigned to him were ordered to kill him at first opportunity. This opportunity came when the group were passing a nearby cliff, and Verex was swiftly forced off it's edge shortly after he learned of Tuma's treachery. However, Verex survived, unaware he was being watched by a cloaked figure. Some time later, Verex regained consciousness. He found himself within an underground cavern and shockingly discovered his body altered by some means. He soon left the cavern and spent the next several days wandering about the wastelands, his mind clouded and disoriented by his transformation. Eventually he dropped from fatigue and remained on the ground until he was discovered by the Agori Drex and Ranzesk, who brought the Skrall back to their camp. Upon awakening, Verex was startled by Drex before being offered water by Ranzesk. They two exchanged stories of their respective histories before Verex expressed his desire to find the nearest village to gain supplies, as he planned to return to Roxtus and confront Tuma. Verex was offered help by Ranzesk, which he accepted. The trio then traveled to the village of Vulcanus, though Ranzesk forced Verex to remain just beyond the village's gates in order to prevent the Skrall from scaring the local Agori with his new-found appearance. Later, Drex attempted to steal Verex's water bottle, though the mutant Skrall tried to wrestle the canteen from his grip. Drex eventually gave up, letting go of the canteen, and sending Verex tumbling into the sand. Ranzesk then returned with the Fire Tribe's elder and Glatorian trainer, Raanu and Magmus, and informed Verex that he had drafted him for an arena match on the Vulcanus's behalf. Verex initially refused to fight for the Fire Agori, being uninterested in entering the Bara Magna social system. However, when Ranzesk mentioned the village's opponent was a Skrall, Verex swiftly changed his mind, seeing this as a perfect opportunity for revenge. He then struck a deal with Raanu: If the Agori could supply him with the resources he desired, he would represent the Fire Tribe in the arena. After a deal was struck, Verex agreed to fight for Vulcanus. Before the match was due to occur, Verex convinced Raanu to have his name withheld from the announcements in order to prevent to prevent Tuma from learning of his survival. After a brief discussion with his opponent, Verex and the Skrall warrior fought. Verex eventually joined the social system as a hirable, freelance warrior. Because of Tuma's betrayal, Verex no longer considers himself a member of the Rock Tribe and is more than willing to fight his former brethren, as well as attempt to sabotage Tuma's plans for conquest. Later on, Verex and his companions heard of the disappearance of several warriors from various tribes and decided to investigate them. At some point after this, Verex saved the life of a mutant female warrior known as Inzek. The two became allies shortly afterwards, and together, began investigating the mysterious disappearances. Recently, Verex made an alliance with the leader of a Vorox and Zesk pack named Zecrek through Drex. They, along with Ranzesk and Drex, have been stalking around the outskirts of a number of villages, most often Roxtus, leading several to falsely suspect them of being responsible for the disappearance of several Glatorian, Vorox, Agori, and Skrall. In actuality, Verex and his companions were investigating the possibility of Tuma being behind the abductions. Some time after this, Verex and his allies were spotted by several Agori combating a strange blue creature. This led the Agori to believe that whatever this creature was, it was directly opposing whatever Verex and his companions were up to. In reality, however, the creature was in fact Inzek, and the fight between the two was in fact an act set up to convince the mastermind behind the Glatorian abductions that the pair were enemies. Later, she informed Verex and his allies that the elite Skrall Skirvex was behind the dissapperances. Approximately one month prior to Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna, Verex and his allies prevented a caravan raid from occurring at the hands of the highly feared bandit known as Frehsk. .]] More recently, Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex stopped by the Fire village of Vulcanus. Upon learning that the local Glatorian were unable to fight an arena battle between Vulcanus and Iconox to determine the owner of recently discovered Water Stones, the Skrall offered his services in return for payment. Raanu agreed, sending Verex and his companions, accompanied by Carza, to the village of Iconox. There, the Skrall battled and defeated the rookie Glatorian known as Arctica, winning the Water Stones on Vulcanus' behalf. A short time later, Verex and his companions were preparing to leave when they were stopped by Vernax and Grepex, who claimed to have a proposal of some sort for the Skrall. Society of Guardians Verex was later taken to the fortress of the Toa known as Akatark along with Ranzesk, Drex, and a number of other Agori and Glatorian, where they and several other beings from the Matoran Universe were offered membership into the Society of Guardians. Verex refused this membership, stating he had matters of his own to deal with. Wishing to give him time to think it over, Krataka decided to allow Verex to retain his memories for the time being. Verex, along with Ranzesk and Drex, were then transported back to Bara Magna. between Flardrek and Solnohk.]] Several weeks later, the trio made their way to Tesara, where they watched an arena battle between Glatorian Flardrek and Solnohk. After the clash had ended, Verex noticed Society member Mersery standing near the arena entrance. Confronting the Mersion, who had come to Bara Magna to see if the Skrall would reconsider membership into the Society, Verex explained again the reason he declined. Mersery left him at that point, with the promise of more time for the Skrall to change his mind. Shortly afterward, Verex departed Tesara along with Ranzesk and Drex, and resumed their investigations into the mysterious Glatorian abductions. Whilst out in the wastelands, Verex and his allies encountered the Glatorian, Lotawn and Xeptek, who were also investigating the disappearances. The group then made their way to Lotawn's home in a large jungle oasis. There, Verex was introduced to Shezz, a female Skrall that Verex had already met. After a brief argument between the two, the group began discussing possibilities as to who could be behind the abductions. After discussing his theories on the matter, Verex introduced the group to his ally, Zecrek, and explained how he managed to make an alliance with him. in the Sanctuary.]] Later, Verex, Ranzesk and Drex decided to leave the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. After bidding farewell to Lotawn and the others, Verex left the Sanctuary, unaware that he was being spied on by Inzek. He soon met up with her, and after learning that a band of rogue Skrall were going to ambush him, set up a plan with Ranzesk and Drex to allow themselves to get captured in order to be brought to Skirvex's hideout. Shortly after this, Verex and his companions resumed their travels. Later, whilst riding Reshnez in the wastelands, Verex spotted Ranzesk's Cendox deserted and damaged. Shortly after dismounting, Verex discovered that the Agori bandit Sceptiez had captured Drex. Before he could act, Verex soon found himself surrounded by Zaz, Xepta, Grespok and several other Skrall and Bone Hunters. The leader of the group, the mutant Skrall Kelx, then arrived, and tried to convince Verex to join his group. Verex refused, though was ultimately forced out of fighting Kelx when he put Ranzesk's life at stake. He was then sent reeling into unconsciousness by a blast of fire produced by Sceptiez's Blaze Dragon, Dracos. Verex and his companions were later dragged to a seemingly abandoned fortress in the wastelands. Whilst Drex and Ranzesk were thrown into a cell, Verex was taken to the fortress' main chamber, where he came face to face with Skirvex. Well aware that he was behind the abductions thanks to Inzek, Verex instantly assumed the Skirvex was acting on behalf of Tuma in exchange for greater command over the Skrall legions. Much to his surprise, however, Verex learned Skirvex was actually working for someone else, who the Skrall described as having greater ambition than Tuma. Skirvex then offered Verex a choice, either serve him out of his own free will, or be enslaved and be forced to serve his goals. Verex refused, and attempted to fight his way out of the fortress. However, a dart launched by one of Skirvex's servants pumped in a substance that weakened him. Unable to continue fighting, Verex was defeated and then thrown into a cell with Ranzesk, Flardrek, Drex, and Frehsk. There, they contemplated on Verex's condition before he fell unconscious. He later awoke, though began suffering severe hallucinations, resulting in him mistaking Ranzesk for Tuma. Verex proceeded to attack his cellmates, forcing the Skrall guard posted by their cell to attempt to break the fight up, though to no avail. After a massive skirmish with his allies, Verex was finally brought down by a punch to the face by Flardrek. Abilities and Traits Originally, Verex was self-absorbed and arrogant, as most of his kind are. After his mutation, however, Verex's personality underwent a dramatic change. Though quick to anger and stubborn at times, he is no longer as arrogant, willing to complement a fellow fighter should his or her skills prove to be exceptional. He has also developed a sense of honor not shared with the majority of his fellow Skrall, willing to give his foes a chance to surrender before making a final strike. However, one of his most defining traits is his hatred for Tuma, who he utterly despises for his role in his betrayal and exile. This feeling also extends to a majority of the Rock Tribe, and he will not hesitate to attack members of the group on sight. Verex is extremely skilled in combat, and was at one point considered one of the greatest warriors of the Rock Tribe. A master swordsman and a talented warrior, his power, skills, and ability to adapt to a situation as he did when the Baterra were first discovered were so impressive, that Tuma himself gave Verex his name, distinguishing him from the rest of Skrall society. Due to a mutation of some sort, Verex has gained a number of reptilian traits, including sharp teeth and claws, and a tail. His senses of sight, hearing, and smell have been enhanced, as has his strength and durability. However, his more primal instincts have also been awakened as a result. In addition to this, Verex's eyes have also developed the ability to produce a bright, red light whenever he is angered, or wishes to intimidate someone. Another change is that Verex's tolerance for certain substances has also been altered, meaning exposure to some may affect him in ways it wouldn't normally. Tools Verex originally wielded a Skrall Tribal Design Blade, though later abandoned it after his mutation. He subsequently replaced it with a large sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher. In addition to this, he also uses a Saw Blade Shield, a weapon which he retained after his exile. As a result of his mutation, Verex's left hand has sprouted a long talon-like claw. He also possesses a muscular, prehensile tail tipped with a blade. Stats Quotes Trivia *Verex is Toa Hydros's secondary self-MOC. *Verex is Toa Hydros's first and favorite Glatorian-based MOC. *Whilst he is not a member of the Glatorian species, Verex holds the title Glatorian by occupation. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Rock Tribe